


The Mess I made

by watchmespitfire



Series: Fooled By Charm [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Jason Todd, Dick regrets being a bad boyfriend, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Parachute's The Mess I Made, Jason get a happy ending, Jason moves on, Jason moves on with someone not named, M/M, does that count as an OC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmespitfire/pseuds/watchmespitfire
Summary: Dick walks into an oddly silent apartment. He knew the fight last night had been bad, probably one of their worst, but he hadn’t expected to come back their home with an eerie feeling of dread starting to rise in his stomach.All of Jason’s stuff is gone.





	The Mess I made

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after I Deserve Better. Dick realizes that he was fucked up and awful to Jason and learns to come to terms with that and let go.

Dick walks into an oddly silent apartment. He knew the fight last night had been bad, probably one of their worst, but he hadn’t expected to come back their home with an eerie feeling of dread starting to rise in his stomach.

Slowly, he realizes what’s wrong. Things are missing from everywhere. Dick stops dead in his tracks as the feeling of dread intensifies tenfold. He quickly makes his way to their room, wanting some type of proof to tell him that he’s wrong. Throwing open the closet, he closes his eyes as his fears are confirmed.

 

All of Jason’s stuff is gone.

* * *

Dick sits at the table running his hands over his face as he thinks of how badly he fucked up. It’s his fault and he knows it. He had always put this relationship with Jason on the backburner of everything else. He knew better than to do that, especially with Jason.

He knew better than to pick sides in fights between Jason and Bruce. He knows how his boyfriend shuts down emotions halfway through those fights when everyone else gets involved. Because despite everything and everyone’s best of intentions, Jason always gets blamed for everything. Which was exactly what had happened the night before.

Dick groaned if he had just paid attention. He should have seen the hurt, should have been watching Jason’s eyes, should have tried to break things up… he should have apologized. But no, he had only helped tear Jason down, had made everything worse. He fights back tears. God, why hadn’t he seen the damage he caused?

He looks around at the apartment they used to share and wonders how things got this bad.

* * *

Looking back at their relationship, it was obvious the trouble started at around the very beginning. Dick usually fully invested with all of this significant others, always talking about them or spending as much time as possible with them, whether they were boy or girl. Yet with Jason, he hadn’t. He kept things on the down low, even going as far as to adamantly deny that they were dating in Jason’s hearing or sometimes even to his face.

He had ignored how much Jason had been willing to change, compromise, and sometimes even sacrifice for him to make things work. The Red Hood’s death count had dropped significantly after things had become more serious between them, but Dick only noticed when Jason had killed someone.

Dick probably could have fixed things if he had been willing to go public with Jason, or even really given him the time of day. He knew Jason had self-worth and self-esteem issues, and instead of making it a goal to build them, he had only really used them to create more destructive insults and points when they fought.

God, he had been such a terrible boyfriend.

* * *

He knew better than to drink, yet he couldn’t stop himself from getting wasted. Jason had left him almost three years ago. Every time they worked together, his ex was cold and distant, something that Dick found beyond painful. He had tried to apologize multiple times and hadn’t gotten so much as a look in his direction. He understood why doesn’t mean he had to like it, but he also refused to push it. Dick sits at the bar as he thinks about the huge mess he made. It was his fault that Jason hadn’t spent any holidays with the family, it was his fault that the family blamed Jason for the heartache that he had gone through. Alfred and Tim were the only ones Jason kept in contact with after the breakup, the only one who had heard Jason’s side of things.  

Dick hadn’t expected Jason moving on to be as painful as it turned out to be. According to Roy, Jason’s new  _ girl _ _f_ riend was a sweet ‘shortcake,’ who was almost completely blind and had no hand in the hero life. He didn’t know why he was so upset, he had some of his own flings. He didn’t want to meet her. He didn’t want to spend Thanksgiving with her. He didn’t like how she represented everything he didn’t have.

* * *

Thanksgiving hadn’t been as tense as everyone had thought. The girlfriend got along well with everyone, even Damian.  Dick watches as Jason walks away from him with his new girlfriend, looking happier than he ever was with him. 


End file.
